Pauline Crest
by Bela Ruth
Summary: Placed in the future about twenty years, Callie has become headmistress like her mother. Now, a daughter of the richest family in the nation has enrolled... This is her story with references to the series often and the same classes... Entirely OC based. Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Introduction

Maybe you think a spy's life is exciting. Fun. Romantic. Your wrong... Put yourself in my shoes for a moment. Let me tell you the story of my eensy little life. My mom always told me I was destined to find greatness, or for it to find me. Now, going here at Gallagher Academy, I am unsure...

"Pauly! Get over here! I think I found one!" Jenna hissed. We had a knack for getting in over our heads. This was an example. Well, we might as well start at the beginning, since I gave you that dramatic intro.


	2. The Funeral

"We are here today to honor a very key part of our society..." The priest droned on. It was so monotone. How could I let my parents become victim the single most boring speech in the history of boring speeches? Oh right, now she was an orphan, and was being sent to one of the most high security, wealthy, snobby boarding schools in the country. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

You may be thinking, 'What a spoiled little brat, doesn't she appreciate her parents money? Her status?' But of course, you don't know my status yet. I used to be the daughter of the richest people in the world. Yolanda and Eustus Crest were the owners of the current oil company, Crest Oil. Now, it all belonged to a fifteen year old. Except I only owned the money. My father's associates owned the company until I was 18. I had no choice in anything. I had the world's money in my hands.

Now, many of you out there would tell me to go give it to charity, or give it back to the people, or something else human. Truth was, I am not thought of as a human girl. I am thought of as an object of interest, subjected to pity parties by the dozen, but despite what you've heard, I do not enjoy it.

As soon as the funeral service ended, a paparazzi poured in. I didn't know why they had to come because there had already been a group of journalists and cameramen everywhere in the room. Newscasters appeared on each side of me. "How does it feel to have the weight of the world's economy on your shoulders?" A newscaster asked. I took it as a cue to start sobbing. I looked away from the camera, pretending to be overcome with despair.

"I think-" I choked out a sob, "I think I can handle it... I won't lay a finger on it." I promised. If the media was stupid enough to ask that question, then they would definitely fall for my hysterics. Everyone always did. I felt a hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the crowd to the limo. Finally, we were out. I stopped crying and said, "Will that cause anything bad, because it sounded pretty good to me. Or will I get grilled for being soft and incapable?"

The guide just stared at me politely. I shrugged and pulled out a notebook. I then opened up to the script my caretaker had given me. It said the following:

Potential Questions: How does it feel to have all that money?/the whole economy? Answer: (options: strong, sure or caring, crying)I think I can handle it. I (optional:personally) promise not to lay a finger on it until it can be used for the well being of everyone!

Mrs. McLorent-Collins

Shoot, I had forgotten the end. I couldn't wait to see the look of pride... Or at least I hope it would be a look like that...

In ten minutes, we had arrived home. I put on a strong face and got out of the car. I ignored the questions and eventually they died down and gradually began to leave.


	3. Disappointment

I was not greeted the way I had hoped.

"What was THAT? I entrusted you with a simple task of keeping the WHOLE company in business, was that too HARD? Were you waiting for a prince to come whisk you away so you could keep your daddy's hard earned reputation? Well, you have officially and royally failed. You couldn't even help your own dad to save your own butt." I knew the words were in anger but they still hurt. I ran to my room before any more verbal abuse occurred.

Once upstairs and safely tucked away in my room, I pulled out a picture of my parents and stared at it for a while. Then I looked towards my packed bags for the school. A tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it off. I regretted thinking that I was looking forward to leaving everything behind.

Two days later I did.

I was hustled down the stairs and into the limousine as fast as lightning. No one cried, no one hugged, no one said goodbye, and most of all... Everyone smiled.


	4. The Secret is Revealed

None of the smiles had been particularly big, but just tiny smirks, or calm, content ones. I knew no one would miss a jerk like me.

It was a long drive to the school, but they wouldn't risk putting me in a plane, so it involved lots of heavily guarded hotels.

Finally, the mansion was in sight. The driver sighed very audibly from the front and there was more smiling from my bodyguards. They knew I could do nothing about it.

I should explain now my apparel before you start freaking out. I was wearing black, gothic earrings and a black nose ring. I had on sleek, black, high heels and a long flowing black skirt. My shirt was a plain white v-neck tee with a cozy black sweater covering it up. Mostly. My uniform was in the bags.

"Hello Pauline, welcome to Gallagher Academy!" A girl said somewhat cheerily as soon as I stepped out of my limo. There were two of them, and they looked like twins. "I'm Kristal," The same one said, "And I'm Kara!" The other said. The only different thing from each other was the skirts, and the eyes. Both were hetrochromiacs, but the eyes were switched. One had a blue right eye and the other green. "Please, come inside!" They said in unison. Then they started laughing, the only proof they were human.

I did come inside, and I did it quick too. I didn't want to spend more time with the two then absolutely necessary.

They ushered me into the headmistress's office and sat me down in one of the chairs. "Good afternoon Miss Crest." The headmistress said. "I have something important to tell you." I looked at her skeptically.

"This is a school for spies." She said bluntly. "We are the sisterhood. Daughters of Gillian. We have been here in secret for centuries. Only those with clearance know of our existence. Most of our students are descended from spies, but everyone can be trained, though most have heightened IQ."

I gaped at her. I'm not kidding. My mouth was wide open. "So... School for spy genius'. That's completely normal... Um... Are you going to go all ninja and call me grasshopper?" I smirked and kept my mouth extra... Closed.

Sorry, all of these chapters look really short, but the whole beginning takes up like 20 pages on a google doc, so... Yeah. These next chapters are pretty boring so... Bear with me.


	5. New Territory for Exploration

"You need to get your uniform on. Go. Here is your schedule. Go... Learn." She said.

I waved goodbye to Headmistress Morgan (OOOOOOOOO IT'S CAMMIE!) and the strange girls lead me down the hall. I looked around at all the photos of successful Gallagher Girls. Could I ever make it to that gallery?

We walked past a sword and it startled me. "Um... Why is there a SWORD in the HALLWAY? That is so freaky..." Okay, it was a bit harsh, but hey, my opinion...

The oddball girls giggled. I'm not kidding. They giggled at my honest inquiry. "That is Gillian Gallaghers sword. You need to get up to date on your spy legends... It's sad how little a daughter of a rich man knows, though she thinks she knows everything, can she be more wrong?" They giggled more and I blushed. It was true. I was just (as I pointed out before) an ignorant object of public attention. My parents told me nothing, my maid told me nothing, and not even my closest friends (meaning the oddballs) EVER told me anything. Would I ever catch up with all the lies told to me in my lifetime? Would I ever have the knowledge of the universe in my tiny, ignorant mind?

"Miss K, why aren't you in class? I'm sure this poor girl can find her own easily..." A teacher said as soon as she saw us. "By the way Miss... What is your name?"

"Pauline. Pauline Crest." I said. I hated my name and perhaps I could get an alias that actually was nice. Pauline sounded... Old. It sounded much too old.

The teacher's reaction took me aback. She looked at me as if I was inferior. No one dares even silently call me inferior, even though I probably am. "Well, Miss Crest, I am Miss Baxter, your Covert Operations teacher and you just fell for the oldest trick in the book."

I looked behind me. Kara and Kristal were gone, or so I thought until they tackled me and grabbed my purse. They basically played keep away until Miss Baxter yanked it away and handed it back. "That was your first lesson, Crest. Get to class."

This school is officially the weirdest place I have ever walked the bulletproof halls of in my life. Ever.

I glanced at my schedule and whispered, "P&E? In the barn?" I looked up and was met with two mischievous grins.

"Basically, it's PE. Except you learn combat techniques and may get seriously injured." They said. In unison. Again. It was starting to get creepy. I'm talkin' like, clown creepy. I don't like clowns...

"Ooookaaaay... So, where is this... Barn?" I asked. They grabbed my arm and lead me to my definite demise.


End file.
